New Lesson
by Sallen
Summary: Sadistic Clove decides to show the Career Pack that while she may not be the Sexy Glimmer, Charming Marvel, or Bloody Cato, she can easily be the deadliest of them all. During a Tribute Hunt, she has the urge to lead the Pack herself, finding an injured but prideful tribute.


**A/N: So many stories, yet I am still uncomfortable posting them... Hello, thank you for just dropping in on this story. You have made a 'happy' Sallen. Anyway, I plan to have three chapters to this. This takes place at the time the Careers had found Katniss, the night before the tracker jacker attack. So...Happy Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confirmation**

"You're constantly trying to prove yourself, even after you've made it." -Chester Bennington

* * *

"Be honest, Clove," Glimmer mocks, her lips forming a cruel grin as she brushes away the accumulated dirt from her pants. "You don't really..._stand out_ as much as the rest of us, you know."

My ally scoots closer to the flames gathering among the wood, sneaking a humoured glance at her district partner swiftly before I can spit back out an insult. Marvel scoffs at Glimmer's words, perhaps entertained by them. Cato simply gazes up, our eyes meeting before I relinquish the glare.

At that moment, I had expected either Cato or Marvel to attempt to change the conversation in order to avoid such awkwardness. However, they both stay silent, possibly too caught up in their own predictions to interrupt whatever may come from me.

How predictable. They side by the overrated pretty girl. Boys like them can be such dogs.

Yet, there's nothing too outstanding about either of them. Cato is a hulking mass of a figure, ready to snap at any moment in order to slit the throat of a tribute from ear-to-ear.

And Marvel, he does not even strike me as being intimidating. He is nowhere near as bulky as Cato is, so why he should he be feared any more than his own district partner? Both him and Glimmer are pitiful in comparison to Cato.

I roll my eyes, now aware of both of these thoughts. Perhaps I should simply share this with Glimmer, as she seems to think she is a gift to the world.

But before I am capable of informing her, Glimmer speaks up again, this time with intentions of starting something. Or perhaps she simply loves to gloat, like any child from District 1.

"What? Are you simply going to condone my comment, Clove? That's a change. You always seem to have a remark."

"So mature, Glimmer," I snarl. "I always knew you were a dunce. You're seventeen, and you are _still _attempting to start an altercation like a child?"

Glimmer gives a laugh, "I'm not _trying _to start anything. I'm simply telling you that you really don't stand out that much. You're what? Fourteen? And you're a psychopath with throwing knives... No offense."

"Yeah? And you're just another whore from District 1, if we're only listing the basics."

Glimmer waves me away, sticking her nose in the air. "There's no need to get frustrated, Clove. I'm your 'friend'; I want you to be remembered. You don't have the potential to be just as 'charming' as Marvel, and we both realize that you cannot top me in looks. Just prove you can be just as cruel as Cato. After all, you are from District 2. Weren't you raised to be merciless?"

I prove I'm better than her by simply mutilating a tribute? That seems to be rather fair on my part. I would not even have to try. It only depends on the tribute I can manage to take down...

With Katniss Everdeen up in the tree high above us as she cowards away, it is all too easy to envy her blood. Her score in the private training sessions stumped the scores of Cato and I, which happens to be the one mistake that leads Cato to insanity. Though he says to reserve Katniss Everdeen for him, he could not even manage to scurry up the tree hours ago in order to get her.

How could Brutal Bloody Cato fail to catch a girl such as her, yet can rip the throat out of a tribute?

With District 12 and District 3's males tagging along with us, both rather useless despite what Cato says, there are only a few tributes remaining besides Katniss. District 11 still has both tributes, District 5 has its girl, and District 10 has its boy.

And catching the girls from District 5 and 11 will be an arduous task, as they are both getting around rather nicely despite being so feeble. That only leaves Thresh and the boy from Ten.

_'Super, I can either be an overachiever by taking out Thresh, or I can emerge an underachiever and take out the tribute with a crippled leg...'_

"What do you say, Clove?" Glimmer taunts, "Want to give the audience a good show? Don't just be the little girl with the knives. Show the Capitol you're _memorable_."

* * *

**A/N: I know, not the best. But I enjoyed writing this short little chapter. Also, I have based this off more from the movie than from the book (the District 4 girl was not mentioned, intentionally). And, no, I did not use Peeta in this chapter. That is also for a reason. Now, I must update my other stories.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**-Sallen**


End file.
